


Omelettes

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Series: Story_of_Tonight's LafLams One-Shots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Omelettes, Sad John, Scared John, is this how tags work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: John has a really rough time while Alex is away on a business trip. Laf is there to pick him back up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts), [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/gifts).



> So this is based off of one_golden_sun's fics, but I wrote it for her and liese_l in order to try and bribe them into posting another chapter of their Omegaverse fic, "But Your Inadequacies Fill Up His Heart". If you haven't read it, go read it. Save this for later.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless

The past week had been entirely too long and stressful for John, and Lafayette knew it.

John’s company had a new product that they wanted to launch, and they had John working on some potential advertisements to run. However, everything that he came up with was shot down, which meant the poor man’s trash can was overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper. Ideas that had been soiled by the greed of corporations whose only goal was to maximize profit. No matter how many times Lafayette assured John that his ideas were amazing, that they just didn’t understand creativity, John was convinced it was him. His fault. Then, to top it all off, Alexander had been in Washington, D.C., all week for a session of Congress that he was covering for his newspaper, _The Revolutionist_.

So when John came home on Friday and basically fell into his arms, Laf couldn’t really say he was surprised.

“Oh, _mon chou_ , what happened?”

“The design from last night. They don’t like it.” John whined into Laf’s chest. Lafayette frowned, looking down at him.

“I thought I told you to go to bed last night,” he said. John’s face was flushed with embarrassment as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“I woke up, and you were asleep. So I got up. Kept working. Went back to bed when I was finished.” He admitted, and Lafayette raised an eyebrow. That was certainly grounds for a punishment. However, looking at the way in which John’s body was slumped in defeat, the lack of a glow in his eyes, and considering the week he’d had, Lafayette thought a punishment might do more harm than good.

“We can discuss that later, little one. Right now, we need to get you some food, and perhaps a bath.” Lafayette said, and that was all it took. John’s eyes glazed over a little bit and he bit his lip.

“But I got up when you told me to go to sleep!” John said worriedly. Lafayette smiled a little bit.

“Perhaps, little one. While I did tell you to go to bed, you were worried about your work, which is admirable. Plus, I did not explicitly state that you were not to get up again, and you did get a fair amount of sleep. Later, when we have rested, we can talk about it.”

“Okay. Thank you.” John said in a small voice, looking a little more relaxed now.

“Would you like to watch a movie while I start the food?” He asked, and John shook his head.

“No, thank you. I’d prefer to stay with you.” Laf smiles gently at him.

“Okay, dearest. Would you like Pokey?” John frowned, looking up at him.

“I’m not small!” He insisted. “I’m still capable of-of things!”

 _You may not be small yet but you are certainly on your way there if the way you are speaking is any indication_ , Lafayette thought. He simply maneuvered John into a chair and then walked to the fridge. He opened up and leaned down to see what they had.

“Well, we’re going to have to go grocery shopping soon. I can make some omelettes with what we have left, if you’d like.” Laf offered, looking back at him. He smirked slightly when he found John staring at his ass. “John,” he cooed, the smaller man’s gaze moving back to Laf’s face. “Omelettes?”

“Yeah, omelettes sound good.” John said, face turning a pinkish color. “I’m gonna go change out of work clothes.” He got up from the table and disappeared into their room. Lafayette simply chuckled and started working on an omelette. Ham, cheese, onion, and some spinach. Just the way John liked it. After a few moments he heard shuffling, and he looked back to see John standing in the entrance to the hallway. Laf’s heart melted at the sight.

 John was wearing some purple and white fuzzy socks with sweatpants, and he’d stolen one of Alex’s bigger shirts to wear. Pokey was clutched to his chest and he’d put his hair into a neater ponytail. John saw Laf’s gaze linger on the shirt and blushed yet again.

“I-it smells like Papi,” he said weakly, trying to offer an explanation. Laf simply smiled.

“That is fine, little one. You look very cute. Why don’t you take a seat while Daddy finishes cooking?” John nodded and walked to the table, plopping down in one of the chairs and starting to play with Pokey’s flippers.

“Why did Papi leave us?” He asked in a tiny voice, and Lafayette nearly dropped the plates he was carrying to the table.

“Oh, _mon chou_ , he did not leave us,” Laf said as he set the plates down, sitting beside John and cutting the omelette up so he could feed him. “He’s simply on a business trip.”

“You promise?” John asked, tears in his eyes.

“Oh, I promise, baby boy.” John’s head whipped around as he heard a voice from the doorway.

“Papi!” He shrieked, abandoning his plate and running over, flinging himself into Alexander’s arms, Pokey trapped between their two chests. Alex chuckled, holding John tightly for a moment before beginning to place kisses all over his face. John started giggling, and Lafayette smiled as he made his way over to them.

“Missed you, Papi! Pokey too!” John chirped, looking so much happier now. Alex nuzzled him gently before turning and kissing Laf chastely.

“I missed you too, baby boy. And Pokey.” Alex says, squeezing them both. “Now, do I smell omelettes?”


End file.
